


Cheat Sheets

by Elayna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-25
Updated: 1999-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the challenge on the Master Apprentice Archive List to use the items we're keeping in an 800 word story.  My items were Qui-Gon's sheets and Obi-Wan's big, fluffy pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my supreme Master Cincoflex for betaing. Thanks to the Emu for issuing the challenge - this was fun to write!

"They are *pink,* Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master. Bant and I were doing the laundry together and I'm afraid her new red formal dress got mixed into our whites."

"I am not going to sleep on hot pink sheets, Padawan."

"Actually, Master, your sheets are fine. They were in with Bant's whites. Your sheets and my pillow case. We could . . . share." The deliberate pause was accompanied by a teasing, predatory glance.

Qui-Gon had seen Obi-Wan direct that flirting look at other Padawans and young diplomatic attaches. He'd never dared to pray that his apprentice might gaze at him in the same hungry fashion. As adrenaline rushed through his system, he leaned down. Obi-Wan arched up, their lips meeting in a ravishing kiss expressing years of desperate but unspoken cravings.

Breaking away, Qui-Gon commanded unsteadily, "Get your pillow. I'll make the bed." He snatched at the two white sheets in the blinding sea of pink.

Chores had never been completed with such speed. The fitted sheet was tucked neatly under each corner of the bed before Obi-Wan returned with his pillow in the clean pillowcase, flinging it at the head of the bed. Two pairs of greedy hands ripped at each other's clothes, two sets of lips devoured each other frantically as the two Jedi exploded with a passion too wild to control. Tunics were torn off and breeches yanked down, until their removal was impeded by the flat reality of boots. Obi-Wan's head met his big, fluffy pillow as Qui-Gon tossed him flat on the bed, pulling off his apprentice's boots before divesting himself of the remainder of his clothes. Falling on the younger man, he gripped hard biceps, staring into those expressive eyes, their bodies pressing tightly together, erections touching.

"Is this for tonight or forever?" Qui-Gon demanded. He knew he wanted an eternity with this man as his lover but the student must establish the limits for a physical relationship.

That taunting look came again, playing with his Master's emotions in a devilish fashion. "I hadn't decided. How good *are* you?"

"You little imp," he murmured, insane with lust. "This will be my finest lesson."

He explored Obi-Wan's body with sensitive hands and yearning lips, licking every inch of skin, taking biting nips when least expected, determined to discover every erogenous zone which made the Padawan shiver and moan with ecstasy. His warm tongue savored Obi-Wan's tense nipples, his belly button, the sculpted muscles of his abdomen and thighs. Fingers were sucked and moistened, toes gently chewed. Swallowing his apprentice's cock, Qui-Gon reveled in the musky smell and tangy flavor of pre-cum, dancing his tongue down the length, driving Obi-Wan relentlessly to release, savoring his frantic cries. No respite was allowed before he flipped the younger man to his stomach. The Jedi Master excited him again by delicately seeking his prostrate with inquisitive fingers before penetrating him with his stiff penis, simultaneously thrusting and pumping Obi-Wan as they both furiously exploded. Qui-Gon rested momentarily on the slender body, sweat shining on their skin before turning Obi-Wan over and beginning again, demonstrating his love and desire with amazing skill and devastating eroticism.

Obi-Wan returned the exploration as much as he could, but the older man's astonishing expertise and ravishing urgency devastated his coordination and overwhelmed him. Gasping with want and need, he surrendered to Qui-Gon's unrestrained lust. He thought he knew the meaning of stamina when he issued his dare and was suddenly learning that if a Jedi Master was threatened with only one night, years of repressed fantasies would be satisfied. As his body was endlessly manipulated and caressed, he lost track of his orgasms, shuddering over and over with delight until collapsing from exhaustion.

Wrapping Obi-Wan in the flat sheet, pillow on top of his limp form, Qui-Gon carried him to the other room. Laying him on the bed, Qui-Gon snuggled spoon fashion, both heads cradled on the soft pillow.

"There's no sheet on this bed," Obi-Wan muttered sleepily.

"The other one is a little sticky for comfortable sleep," his Master replied. "You'll have to do laundry again tomorrow. *And* get new sheets."

"Master," Obi-Wan yawned, "the answer was always going to be forever."

Qui-Gon grinned in relief at the back of Obi-Wan's head but made his voice casual. "I know, Obi-Wan. I know. Next time you feel the need to provoke me, don't intentionally destroy our laundry."

His apprentice smiled at that accurate perception. "Yes, Master. I'll be less destructive. But you 'rose' so well to my expectations--it was as if you 'red' my mind." Qui-Gon nestled him even closer at that teasing remark and they slept, secure that their love would be eternal and challenging.

The End


End file.
